


An Honest Living

by Moiraine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Escort Service, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and former Army Captain Steve Rogers are in a committed relationship.  When Tony suggests bringing a third party into their bed, Steve agrees...but only if they get someone he doesn't have to hold back with.  Tony agrees and calls up the high class escort service he used to use in order to find the perfect person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/gifts).



> In this story, Thor is basically a stage name. The character is Thor, but his real name is Eric, drawn from one of the aliases he uses in the comics.

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“About what you said a few days ago.”

“I said a lot of things a few days ago,” Tony mumbled into his pillow. He’d been just about asleep when Steve spoke up, and he snuggled back against his boyfriend, hoping the other man would get the hint and let him go to sleep. “If it’s about the body armor, I told you, I need to work on making it cheaper. It still costs too much for Uncle Sam to buy it. And if it’s about the battle suit, _no_ , you cannot try it yet and _no_ , you are not going to be the test pilot.”

“No, no,” Steve said quickly. “It’s not about that.”

“Then what?”

“I, um, I just wanted to say that I’ve thought about it and I wouldn’t mind, uh, trying a third.”

A third? A third _what_? Tony rolled over slightly to inform his lover that he wasn’t a mind reader and had no idea what he was talking about when….

Oh. _Oh._ A few days ago he had casually suggested that he and Steve invite someone else into their bed. Steve hadn’t exactly shot the idea down immediately, but his lackluster response had seemed to shelve that plan rather effectively.

He did roll over then, so fast that Steve actually moved back in surprise. “Wait, you’re serious?”

Nodding, Steve slid up against Tony. A thick, well-muscled arm skimmed over his abdomen, moving up until it began to play with Tony’s nipple. “Yeah,” he breathed, mouthing over the skin of Tony’s shoulder. “I am.”

It was the little bit of hesitancy that came through to Tony, over the agreement. “Why do I sense a ‘but’ in there?”

Steve pushed himself up and moved over until he was settled between Tony’s legs. Keeping himself propped up on his arms, he leaned down until he could kiss him. “You know I love you, right?”

He pressed a kiss to Tony’s jaw and then kept moving down. “Everything about you.” His lips were on Tony’s throat now. “Your mind.” His chest, lips ghosting over the nipple he wasn’t already playing with, sucking and nibbling. “Your body.”

“My money?” Tony supplied helpfully, gasping as Steve worked his way down.

“That’s nice,” Steve laughed, “but I’d love you without it.”

“Liar.” A gentle bite just below his navel. “About that ‘but?’”

“But…” Steve drawled, nuzzling at Tony’s cock, which was definitely taking an interest. “I kind of had something in mind.”

“Name it,” Tony said as Steve started to lick at his cock.

“Whoever we get, I want…I want it to be someone I can….” He trailed off, pulling away slightly and ducking his head. The signs of his embarrassment were clear, rarer these days—due in no small part to Tony—but still clear. Tony half sat up, reaching down to stroke Steve’s cheek.

“What is it, babe? Don’t be embarrassed. Tell me.”

Steve looked up, wide, earnest blue eyes staring at him. “I want it to be someone I don’t have to hold back with,” he said in a rush. “Someone I don’t have to be afraid of hurting.”

The words rose instantly to Tony’s lips, ready to be spoken— _you don’t have to be afraid of hurting me_ —but he didn’t say them. Instead, he took a good long look at his lover, who’s resumed sucking on his cock like it was going out of style, still looking at him with those soulful blue eyes.

Steve was…hell, Tony had to be honest. He knew he was attractive, but Steve was 6’2” and 240 pounds of American perfection. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a body so well sculpted he was like the work of a Renaissance master. Two hours in the gym every day kept him in peak physical condition, and more than just having a good-looking body, he knew how to use it, knew the strength he could call upon, and exulted in pushing himself to the limit.

And that strength extended everywhere, even here in their bedroom. Tony knew Steve held back, that he didn’t use all his strength, even when he wanted nothing more than to just throw Tony onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress. They’d done that a few times, and as enjoyable as it had been, Tony had been sore for days afterward. He wasn’t as young as Steve, had never been as well-built as him, and as much as he loved Steve, he also loved to be able to sit through a board meeting comfortably and not having to worry about making sure he kept his sleeves rolled down until the bruises faded.

Tony hated denying Steve things, hated that he couldn’t just let Steve go to town, so this? Finding someone Steve could be like that with? Yeah, he could do that.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Steve pulled off just long enough to move up and kiss Tony messily. “Thank you,” he breathed and then shimmied back down Tony’s body to swallow him down once more.

~*~

The next day, in his office, Tony fished a small business card out of his wallet. It was very plain, completely white on both sides except for a number, printed in small, glossy black ink in a bottom corner. At one time, it had been programmed into his phone, but after Steve had moved in, Tony deleted it, not expecting to ever need it again.

But he’d kept the card.

He dialed quickly, tucking the card back into his wallet. It would go back into his safe in his workshop when he got home.

The call was answered on the second ring. “Turan Consulting Services,” a pleasant female voice said.

“Hi, yeah, I’d like to make an appointment.”

“Very good, sir. Do you already have an account with us?”

“Yeah,” he answered, and rattled off a string of numbers. He knew the routine. The almost inaudible sound of the keyboard clicking as the woman entered the account number drifted across the phone.

“All right, Mr. Stark, I’ve found your file. Let me transfer you to one of our consultants and they’ll get you taken care of. Have a good day.”

“Thanks.”

The line clicked, rang only once more before it was picked up again. “Good morning, Mister Stark,” another pleasant female voice said. “I see you haven’t used our services in a while and we’re very glad to have you back. How can we help you today?”

“Okay, here’s the thing, I have a kind of specific request.”

“Well, let’s start with the basics first. I’m sure we have something to meet your needs.”

“I hope so,” he muttered. “All right, so I want a guy.”

“Male, very good. Age range?”

“Um…not jailbait, not older than me.”

A quiet laugh drifted across the line. “Eighteen to thirty-five, then?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Any preference for looks, build or talent?”

“Yes, for build. Listen, I know you cater to a lot of tastes, but I’m looking for someone I don’t have to be careful with.”

“Could you be a bit more specific, sir? That could mean a lot of things.”

Tony sighed and raked a hand through his hair. It was one thing to agree to this with his lover in bed, another to describe it to some faceless woman over a phone.

“Someone I can get rough with, who isn’t going to mind a few bruises.”

There was a long pause, long enough that Tony wondered if he’d crossed some sort of line and was going to get his account closed. He hoped to Christ not. This was the safest, easiest route, and he didn’t want to risk Steve without the sort of assurances he could get from Turan.

“If I may be clear, Mr. Stark, you’re looking for a male companion, young, healthy, and capable of handling more physically taxing activities that may leave visible marks and bruising?”

“Yes?” That, in fact, sounded exactly like what he was looking for.

“We do have that, but I’m going to need to transfer you one more time. Please stay on the line.”

The line clicked again before he could even say okay, and he was left looking out his office window, wondering what was going on. He’d never been transferred more than once before, didn’t even know there _was_ another level to be transferred to.

“Mr. Stark, hello.” Tony nearly dropped the phone in shock at the male voice. Again, something else he’d never encountered before.

“Hi,” he said, a touch of asperity in his voice. “Are _you_ going to help me?”

“I hope so,” the man said warmly. “I’m speaking with you now because what you’ve requested is a bit more involved than what our clients usually ask for.”

“But you _do_ have it?”

“Oh, indeed we do. In fact, we have an entire protocol for it. Right now, I have someone very specific in mind who should meet your needs perfectly. I’m looking at your information at the moment. Is your fax number still the same?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll fax over the required information and let you have a chance to look it over. I suggest you take your time with it, so there are no surprises. We’ll also need an updated health form from you.”

“Yeah, that’s not a problem. Oh, there’s going to be someone else, as well.”

“Are they already a client?”

“No, he’s not.”

“All right. In that case, first I’ll send over the standard NDA for him to sign, and he’ll need to submit a health form as well. That will have to be back before we can proceed any further.”

“All right, send the stuff over. I’ll get it taken care of.”

“Very good. When you’re all set, simply fax the forms back to this number.” He recited it quickly, and Tony caught that only the last number of the extension was different. That wouldn’t be difficult to remember.

“Okay, got it.”

“Excellent. If you need to reach me for any reason, I am including my private line with the paperwork. Thank you, Mr. Stark, for calling Turan again. We’ve missed having you as a client. Have a good day.”

“You, too.”

Tony hung up and deleted the call from his phone’s history. His printer beeped softy from across the room and began spitting out pages. That was…quick. He waited until the machine was done, slipped the surprisingly thick packet of paper into a manila envelope and sealed it, and then locked that in his briefcase. He would go over them at home and get Steve to sign the NDA. The health forms could be signed off by his doctor tomorrow.

Humming to himself, Tony hurried out of the office and down to his car parked out front.

~*~

Steve sat cross-legged on the bed, the envelope and papers Tony had given him spread out around him. He gazed at them, wide-eyed. “Tony, this is....”

“Hm?” Tony looked up when Steve just trailed off. “This is what?”

“This is _prostitution_!”

“Uh...yeah. A bit more paperwork than picking someone up off the street, but way less hassle in the long run, trust me.”

Steve set down the paper in his hand. “You didn’t tell me you were going to do it this way.”

For a brief moment, Tony closed his eyes and silently cursed the relatively upright moral fiber of his lover. In hindsight, he probably should have given a little more warning than just tossing the packet at him. “Steve, listen,” he said, setting his drink down on the dresser. “Where did you expect me to find someone?”

“I thought you had someone in mind,” Steve muttered, cheeks going red.

Tony eased himself onto the bed, mindful not to rumple any of the papers. “Never mind that even I would be hard-pressed to come up with someone for you to let loose with, do you really want me bringing someone in with us that you’re gonna have to see at public events and charity dinners? I mean, I can try to find someone that way if you want me to, but I thought you’d be more comfortable not having to worry about running into this guy during social situations.”

Steve didn’t answer for a moment, lips pursed in thought. Then he gave a little shrug. “You’re not wrong. I just...I just didn’t imagine sleeping with a...a _prostitute_.” He said the last word in an embarrassed rush, and Tony could help but grin.

“Yes, a prostitute,” he repeated. “A hooker. A rentboy. A whore,” he continued, enjoying the way the flush kept growing and creeping down Steve’s neck.

“ _Tony_!”

Unable to help himself, Tony laughed. “You gotta lighten up, babe. Is it the illegality of it that bothers you? Or your preconceived notions about it? Or the words themselves?”

“I dunno,” Steve mumbled. “I always thought that prostitution was wrong, you know? That people wouldn’t do it if they had another choice.”

“Oh, God.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, first of all, let me assure you right now that there’s a world of difference between the _companions_ you find at Turan and the two dollar hookers you find on the corner turning tricks. These people,” he pointed to the papers, “get paid a lot of money. They’re there because they want to be. They’re not forced to do anything they don’t want to, and Turan takes a lot of precautions to make sure everyone is safe and happy. That’s why there’s so much paperwork.”

Steve nodded slowly. “I suppose.” He looked back down at the papers and then rubbed his face. “It’s just going take me a bit to get used to it. Can I sleep on it?”

“Sure. Take all the time you need.” He gathered the papers up, stacked them by tapping them on his thigh, and then slid the whole thing onto the bedside table.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said miserably when he turned back. “I know you wanted this, but I didn’t think it was going to be so complicated.”

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. C’mere.” He reached out, tugging Steve over so he could kiss him. “You can still change your mind. I want a lot of things, but I’d rather have you. If you’re not comfortable with it, tell me to jump off a bridge. I might pout a little, but I’ll get over it.”

Steve smiled against his lips. “No, I still want to. Just got to wrap my head around having to fill out a ream of forms to do so.”

“There’s my boy,” Tony grinned, laying down and pulling Steve with him.

Later on, sitting up in bed, tapping away on a tablet while Steve curled around him, Steve asked, “Hey, did you have to fill out all those papers when you joined?”

“Yeah,” Tony said absently. “More, actually, because I offered them a prototype medical device to check for STDs within two hours of exposure.”

Steve snorted. “Trust the great Tony Stark to use his mind to create a quicker way to check for STDs.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that the sexual health of sex workers is a concern near and dear to my heart.”

“Of course it is.”

“Don’t mock me for it, Captain Rogers. Once I’d had the devices tested for two years at Turan, I started offering them at discount rates to South Africa and other places with high at-risk populations. Off the books, of course, but no one complained.”

That quieted Steve for a few minutes before he gently stroked the skin over his hip. “You’re a good guy. I don’t know why you don’t want people to know that.”

“Because then they don’t hound me all the time for handouts. Why did you want to know about the paperwork, anyway?”

“Oh, only because I was impressed that you actually did it. I mean, Pepper has to practically chain herself to you to get your signature. Somehow, though, I can’t imagine her hassling you about these.”

“Punk,” Tony muttered fondly and then squawked at the tablet was pulled out of his hands. “Give that back.”

“No. Now come to bed.”

“I _am_ in bed!”

“I mean your mind, Tony. Enough work, come on.”

Grumbling, Tony made one last grab for the tablet, but Steve easily held it out of his reach while he shut it off and set it aside. Turning, Steve quickly pinned him to the mattress. “Come to bed, Tony.”

“Oh, well, if that’s what you mean you should have just said so. I’m quite happy to comply with reasonable orders.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

“Yes, sir.”

~*~

The next morning, sitting on the main workstation of Tony’s lab, was a neat stack of paperwork, filled out in Steve’s meticulous print. Tony grinned, slipped the stack into his briefcase, and went to work.

~*~

“Jesus, Tony. Is this for real?”

For once, Tony didn’t have a snappy comeback for his lover. He was just as stunned as his partner, he just showed it less visibly. “Yeah, pretty sure it is.”

“This is—! I mean, have you ever had a contract like this?”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “It’s usually pretty damn simple, just marking off times, maybe transportation. Never anything like this.”

“This” was the contract Turan had faxed over once Steve’s paperwork had been sent. Tony had glanced at the cover sheet with the guy’s picture and basic physical information—and, okay, he was built like a brick shithouse—and then sat down with Steve to go over the terms of hiring the companion Tony wanted. The length had seemed a little long at a glance, but they hadn’t been expecting the very specific terms laid out and it had stunned both of them.

The companion operated with a minimum length contract of eighteen hours, and in that eighteen hours he had to be provided with one break for food, two for liquids, and two for the restroom, with no more than six hours between any two of them. Restraint positions could not be held for more than eight hours, unless previously specified and agreed upon by all parties, and approved by Turan. Not cuts or bruises to the face. No injuries that scarred. Injuries serious enough to require stitches, or that resulted in fractured or broken bones, would result in instant termination of Turan services and revocation of membership, unless said injuries _were the result of an accident_.

“They can’t...they can’t seriously think this is necessary, can they?”

Tony smiled grimly. Clearly, he was going to have to introduce Steve to what “alternate lifestyles” actually were, outside of just knowing what the terms meant. “Generally, lists like this are made because what they list has already happened.”

Steve swallowed audibly. “God, Tony, I don’t want to hurt the guy.”

“Then don’t.” Tony looked up, reached across to table to tap the back of Steve’s hand. “They put stuff like this to keep the guy safe, okay? If he’s their...heavy hitter, so to speak, then he can handle whatever you dish out. You just wanna get a little physical and that’s cool. If they didn’t expect that and weren’t prepared for it, we wouldn’t be reading this right now.”

Steve looked back down at the terms. “How could someone actually want that? Want to hurt the person they’re with?”

Yeah, definitely going to have to expand Steve’s education a little bit. “Pain isn’t always a bad thing, babe.” Steve looked up, shocked, and Tony gripped his hand gently. “I’m not suggesting we do that. Just saying that’s how some people get their rocks off. They enjoy it. And I promise you, if the guy didn’t want this, we wouldn’t even get the option.”

“If you’re sure....”

“Positive. Look, we’ll take good care of him, all right? We’ll return him healthy and whole and properly satisfied. And if you get to flex your muscles a bit and he goes back with a few bruises, well, that’s what we’re paying him for. It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Steve frowned at the paper and then nodded. “All right.” He picked up the pen. “All right.” He wrote his name neatly down in a box and then turned paper around to face Tony, who took the proffered pen and scrawled his own signature.

“Great. So...Saturday? We’ll keep him six-to-twelve, minimum hours for right now?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“All right, I’ll get this sent.” Tony stood up and went around to table to kiss Steve. “You won’t regret this, I promise.”

~*~

“You wanted to see me?” Eric didn’t bother to knock, just pushed open the door to Coulson’s office and slouched into one of the chairs set across from the wide mahogany desk.

Coulson raised an eyebrow at the insouciant attitude and held Eric’s gaze for a long moment before running his eyes slowly over him, taking in his appearance. Damp blond hair pulled into a short ponytail at his neck, gray t-shirt, and combat pants and boots. Coulson frowned. “If I had a client in here, do you think that’s acceptable attire to greet them in?”

Eric snorted. “They don’t give a flying fuck what my _clothes_ look like and we both know it. They’re not hiring me for my wardrobe.”

“Be that as it may, that still isn’t appropriate for when you’re on this floor.”

“Whatever. I’ll wear a tie next time.” It wasn’t like Eric had been planning on coming up from downstairs anyway. He’d just come in to hit the gym for a few hours and had just stepped out of the shower when Maria told him that Coulson wanted to see him when he was dressed.

“You have a locker with a dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. If you are setting foot on this floor, I expect you to be wearing them. Am I clear?” Coulson’s tone was clipped.

“Crystal,” Eric snapped back. “Now what did you want?”

Coulson took a deep breath and slid a tablet across the table at him. “You have two new clients. Take a look.”

Two? That was unusual. Eric picked up the tablet and opened the single file displayed. It only took a moment for him to realize what he was sees and he sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. He jerked his head up to look at Coulson. “This is— ”

“Anthony Stark, yes.”

“I didn’t think Stark was into anything that would require me.”

Coulson smiled, briefly. “I believe the request may be for the benefit of his current partner.” Eric opened the second picture in the file and quickly read over the short bio. Steve Rogers, former Army Captain, tall and well-built, only slightly smaller than Eric himself. Good-looking, too. Eric tilted his head in consideration. Not the usual type who hired him. Oh, there were some big guys who liked to get rough, but most of his clients were looking to make themselves feel better by manhandling someone much larger than them. Stark, he could see. On his own he would be a pretty attractive client, but combined with Rogers? Eric smiled. This could be enjoyable, if a bit more physically taxing than normal.

Out of habit, he checked the contract and his smile fell. “Minimum hours? Seriously?”

Coulson shrugged. “You know as well as I that the terms can be a little... _rigorous_ for some clients. I have a feeling this is probably something in the nature of a test run, though. Win them over.”

“And if it isn’t, I’m out of commission for probably a week with only a minimum paycheck to show for it.”

“Mr. Stark is a very generous tipper. Even if that’s the case, and he doesn’t choose to rehire you, it’ll be worth your time.”

Eric stared at the contract a moment longer and then pulled the stylus out of the tablet and scrawled his name on the contract. Then he slid the tablet back across the desk to Coulson.

“Excellent. You’ll be dropped up at 6:00 PM on Saturday and picked up at 12:00 noon on Sunday.”

“Yes, sir!” Eric saluted sarcastically. “Do I have to wear my pretty clothes?”

“No,” Coulson said. “Mr. Stark might as well see what he’ll actually be getting if he puts you on retainer. Just don’t be sloppy.”

“I’m never sloppy,” Eric muttered and heaved himself out of the chair. “That gives me a couple days to myself then. See ya.”

And without a backward glance, he left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation means I can try and get caught up on some stories that have been left to languish!

The car from the agency dropped Eric off in front of Stark Tower at quarter of six on Saturday. Eric stood outside for a moment, looking up at the building. _Must be nice to own your own skyscraper_ , Eric thought sardonically. A small part of his mind whispered that he would’ve known what it was like if his father hadn’t been such an asshole. With a quirk of his lips, Eric squashed the thought. It wasn’t like that mattered anymore. He spat his gum out into a trash barrel and pulled open one of the glass doors to the tower, walking through the glittering spacious lobby to the elevators, punching the button for the top floor. It wouldn’t take him all the way up to the penthouse. He would have to get on another elevator for that.

When the car came to a stop, he got out and crossed the wide hallway to another elevator. He pushed the button, but for a long moment, nothing happened. He pushed the button again, frowning, and was about to do it a third time when the doors finally opened. There was a small panel of buttons, but only one of them had any markings, a single black “P.” Eric jabbed that button and waited as the car made the shorter trip.

He stepped out into what looking like a living room. The main area of the floor was sunken and there was a wall of windows that provided an absolutely fantastic view. Another wall held a bar, and the rest of the area was filled with obviously expensive furniture and decorations. Eric admired it for a minute; Stark certainly knew how to spend his money.

“Hey, right on time! I like punctuality. In other people.”

Eric turned as the voice called out, unmistakable as Tony Stark’s. The billionaire certainly wasn’t dressed to fit his home, instead clad in a t-shirt and jeans like Eric, though he wore sneakers instead of boots, and his outfit probably cost ten times what Eric’s did. Stark made his way toward the wet bar that lined one wall. “Drink?”

“Whiskey,” Eric replied. Hey, if the guy was offering, he wasn’t going to turn down a free drink.

Stark splashed a generous amount of the amber liquid into a tumbler and then held the glass out to Eric, who took it and downed it in a single swallow. Stark’s brows lifted and he grinned. “Another?”

Reluctantly, Eric shook his head. From experience, he knew better than to have more than one, and if Stark and Rogers had more than two each, he would probably have to speak up, but for now he was content to watch Stark nurse his own glass.

“Tony? Did I hear voices?”

They both turned to watch Rogers walk in the room, stopping short in surprise. His picture didn’t really do him justice. Even dressed as casually as he was, khakis and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, he had an air of command, posture straight and crisp as he stood tall, that no digital copy could capture. “Steve,” he said, coming forward to _shake Eric’s hand_. Eric bit back the laugh at the absurdity of it and returned the handshake, firm and brisk.

“Tony,” Stark said, pointing at his own chest unnecessarily. “You have a name or should we make something up?”

“Thor,” Eric said, giving the moniker he’d taken when he started at Turan, startling a laugh out of Stark.

“God, that’s brilliant. I love it.” He turned toward Rogers. “I like him, can we keep him?”

“ _Tony_ ,” Rogers sighed, but it was so undeniably fond that Eric had to look away. He hated this, fucking _hated_ being with two people who clearly adored each other and he was just an extra toy for them to play with. Granted, that’s what he was with all his clients, but this just threw it in his face, ground in that fact more than whispers of “whore” ever could.

Eric set his glass down on a nearby table, perhaps a touch harder than necessary, and it was enough to catch their attention. “Not that I don’t like socializing, but you’re paying for my time. Perhaps you’d care to put it to better use?”

“Absolutely right,” Tony agreed, finishing his own drink and sweeping an arm toward a curved staircase that led up to the next level. “Shall we?” Eric waited for Rogers to start moving and then followed him, letting Stark bring up the rear.

~*~

Steve nervously led the other two to one of the guest bedrooms that had been set up. He and Tony had both agreed that they didn’t want to bring a stranger into their bedroom, at least not yet, and they had more than enough rooms to use for this purpose. He cleared his throat softly as he opened the door, stepping back and letting the other two walk in ahead of him.

“So,” Steve said once he’d shut the door behind him. “How do we, uh, do this?”

Thor said nothing, his eyes scanning the room, focusing on the doors and windows. Steve had noticed him doing the same thing out in the main area, and recognized the action—checking for weak points or escape routes. Steve still did the same thing in new places, and he wondered if Thor did it because he was ex-military or if the nature of his work meant it was something he needed to know. Steve wasn’t sure which one he would prefer.

“I know you know what to do, Steve,” Tony chuckled, but gently, showing that he wasn’t really poking fun at him. “But how about I get things started?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just stripped his shirt off and toed his sneakers off, leaving them in the middle of the floor. Then he walked to the bed, dropping down on the edge with his legs spread wide. Tony gestured to Thor. “We’ll start off slow, give Steve a little show, break him in a bit.” He took a moment to leer at Steve before turning his attention back to Thor. “I think I’d like my cock sucked.”

Unable to help himself, Steve made a small noise of want as Thor crossed to in front of Tony, standing between his open legs. Tony grinned. When Thor went to kneel, Tony threw up a hand. “Wait, wait. Steve, c’mere.” He nodded at Thor. “Stand behind him and take his shirt off.”

Steve looked at Thor, not asking for permission, exactly, but trying to gauge his reaction. Looking over his shoulder, Thor gave him an easy, wide smile, arms held loosely by his sides. Steve reached out and slid his hands under the hem of Thor’s untucked t-shirt. “Touch him while you do it,” Tony instructed, leaning back on his elbows, grinning. Slowly, Steve pushed the shirt up. The material bunched around his wrists as he dragged his fingertips over Thor’s skin. It was warm and smooth as he moved up Thor’s back, and he could feel the dips and curves of heavy muscle beneath it.

When he got to Thor’s shoulders, he pulled the collar of the shirt out slightly so that it could pass over Thor’s ponytail and then over his head without dragging over his face. The shirt moved easier now that it was just caught on Thor’s arms. Steve dragged his hands down Thor’s chest, letting his blunt fingernails dig in just a bit. Tony’s gaze followed the path of Steve’s hands, eyes darkening when Steve let his nails drag over Thor’s nipples. He felt the flesh pebble and paused momentarily to tweak each one a bit, but didn’t play any more as he finished pulling Thor’s shirt off and tossed it to the side.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Tony said huskily. “Damn, I’m going to enjoy this.” He pushed himself up just enough to crook a finger at Thor. “Let’s see if you’re worth what I’m paying you.”

Thor dropped to his knees easily, immediately reaching out to undo Tony’s jeans and tug them down, pulling the black briefs underneath along as well. Tony lifted his hips so Thor could get the material free and finish pulling it off his legs. Steve could see that Tony was half hard, aroused from simply watching what Steve had done. He watched as Thor leaned forward, hands resting on Tony’s knees, and took the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth. An appreciative moan slipped out of Tony’s mouth as Thor sucked lightly, getting Tony fully hard before taking more of him into his mouth.

It was...a little weird, to watch Tony getting a blow job from a stranger. It was something he never thought he’d see, something that had never occurred to him until Tony had brought up the idea of a threesome. When he’d tried to picture it, he’d always imagined that he would be jealous, that the sight of Tony doing anything sexual with another person would be unbearable. But strangely, it wasn’t. Tony had sworn up and down that he loved Steve, would never, ever leave him, and that this was just sex, just a bit of fun.

Right now, Tony was resting his weight on his elbows, head tipped a little way way, but his eyes open and locked onto Steve’s. And instead of being pushed to the side, feeling neglected or bereft, Steve watched, his own cock hardening as he watched and listened to Thor going down on Tony’s cock in slow, deep bobs.

Tony was as verbal as ever, switching back and forth between addressing Thor “Oh, fuck, your _mouth_! Yeah, like that, deeper,” and Steve “You like what you see, soldier? Look at how well he takes my cock, all the way down. I think he’ll have more trouble with you, though. That’s gonna be hot, watching him choke on your dick.” But as Thor spend up, Tony became less coherent, utterly a constant stream of moans and little half-words that Steve knew very well.

“C’mere,” Tony told him, beckoning him over, and Steve wasn’t ashamed that the orders and directions Tony was giving out made it easier. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself otherwise. He stepped closer, following Tony’s gestures and garbled directions until he was standing over Thor, one hand wrapped around his throat. He could _feel_ it each time Thor swallowed Tony’s cock down, and if he hadn’t already been hard, that would have finished the job.

He stayed right there as Tony came, still buried deep in Thor’s throat, forcing him to swallow everything. Steve’s hand tightened, almost involuntarily, to get a better feel. Beneath him, Thor shuddered, and when Tony finally slumped back onto the bed, he sat back on his heels, breathing hard. Reluctantly, Steve let him go. He shouldn’t look as hot as he did, lips swollen, eyes wet, face red, but the fact that he had just taken it, had let Tony and Steve do that to him, was mind-blowing. For the first time, Steve realized that he could _wreck_ this man and Thor could take it.

He looked over to Tony and met his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Tonight, they’d have some fun, but after this, he and Tony were going to have a long talk about just what they could do.

~*~

Tony let himself lay on the bed until he’d caught his breath, and then he pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Thor was still kneeling on the floor, watching him, and Steve was standing behind him, looking wrecked with an obvious hard on tenting the front of his khakis.

“Okay,” Tony said, waving his hands at them. “I’m the only one naked here and that’s not right. Come on, strip, both of you.”

They both moved to follow his orders, Steve looking vaguely relieved, and Tony made a mental note to keep giving direction until Steve was comfortable using his own initiative.

Thor stripped...not quickly, but with no hesitation either. He stood, then bent over to unlace his boots—which must have provided a fabulous view of his ass if Steve’s hands faltering on the buttons of his shirt were any indication—and then slipped them off, tucking them under the edge of the bed where no one would trip on them. _Thoughtful_ , Tony mused, _not something you see in every escort, not even the ones you paid lots of money for_.

Then his hands went to the buttons on his jeans. His large hands framing his groin clearly highlighted that he wasn’t unaffected by what had happened so far, and Tony let himself breathe a small sigh of relief. It was always better when everyone was enjoying themselves. The jeans slid down well-muscled and well-shaped thighs and calves, revealing a tiny pair of deep red briefs that left almost nothing to the imagination, a small wet spot dotting the front.

Again, Thor moved them off to the side, to sit near his boots, and then meeting Tony’s gaze very deliberately, he hooked his thumbs into the sides of his brief and slid them down, keeping his legs straight before stepping out of them and flinging them off to the other side of the room somewhere. Then he stood, arms akimbo, waiting.

Deliberately, Tony looked him up and down. “Very nice. What do you think, Steve? Is he-” Tony broke off as he looked over at Steve. “Damnit, Rogers, seriously?”

Steve was standing there with only his shirt unbuttoned and untucked. He grinned sheepishly at Tony, cheeks reddening slightly, but didn’t apologize for openly ogling Thor and getting distracted. He hastily finished getting undressed, folding his clothes and setting them on a chair before turning back to face them. “So what now?” he asked, somewhat self-consciously.

“Hmmm.” Tony tapped a finger a finger against his lips. “We have lots of choices, but I think I’d like to see you fuck our guest. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds great,” Steve murmured, eyes trailing down to focus on Thor’s ass.

“C’mere,” Tony ordered Thor, urging him onto the bed and onto his back with his knees bent and his legs spread. “Lube, Steve,” he said, kneeling between Thor’s legs, holding out a hand, flicking the bottle open as soon as Steve handed it to him. “Now,” he said, coating his fingers, “while I’m getting our boy ready, why don’t you be a considerate host and make sure he’s having a good time, too.” He deliberately looked down at Thor’s cock—and fuck, he was a big boy—and licked his own lips, just in case Steve didn’t get the point.

Steve, though, got the point just fine, and sprawled out on his stomach next to Thor. “This okay?” he asked, reaching out but stopping before he touched. Thor just looked at him, brows raised, and nodded. “Good,” Steve smiled, squirming a little closer, wrapping one hand around the base of Thor’s dick to hold it steadying, and then popping the head of Thor’s cock into his mouth.

For a few moments, Steve just teased, and Tony used that time to spread the lube around Thor’s hole. When Steve took a breath, though, and sunk down on Thor’s cock, Tony slipped a finger in, all the way to the last night. Thor gasped, then moaned, hands tightening in the sheets next to him.

After that, he set up working on counterpoint with Steve. Each time Steve pulled back, Tony pushed his fingers in, twisting and stretching. And every time Steve swallowed down Thor’s cock, Tony slipped his fingers back out.

The noises that they wrung out of Thor seemed surprised, like he wasn’t used to having attention lavished on him like this. But given what the contract had looked like, it made sense. Thor made his money by being abused, voluntary though it was, and when he was pleasured, it was probably over and over again, until he was a wreck.

That was a thought to definitely be entertained at a later day. The thought of Thor tied down to something, made to come again and again until he just couldn’t anymore, was too luscious not to be indulged in.

Finally, when it was clear that Thor was getting close, Tony slipped his hand free completely and pulled Steve off. He wanted Thor coming on Steve’s cock, wanted to see the big, blond male falling apart when Steve was balls deep inside his ass. Thor groaned at the loss of contact, hips thrusting minutely as he squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure.

Tony moved, urging Steve to take his place, and used a generous amount of lube on Steve’s cock. He hadn’t used more than two fingers when preparing Thor; he wanted them both to feel the stretch when Steve fucked him. Then he kissed Steve, hard and messy, the faint flavor of Thor’s cock lingering in his mouth. He stroked Steve’s cock on last time and then patted his hip.

On his knees, Steve shuffled closer, draping Thor’s legs over his own thighs. The position left him unable to get any real leverage, leaving him at the mercy of whatever Steve wanted to do. Tony like that imagined and moved to the head of the bed, slipping behind Thor and propping Thor’s head and shoulders up on his own thighs. “There,” he grinned, “now you can watch.” As an afterthought, he wrapped his arms around Thor’s and pulled them back. He was under no delusions that Thor could shake him off if he really wanted to, but the illusion was nice.

Steve gave each of them a long look, and just as Tony was going to tell him to get on with it, he tightened his grip on Thor’s hips, lined his cock up, and thrust in.

They both groaned when he did, and Tony sighed, fully appreciating the view. Now with Tony, Steve would have paused, would have given him time to adjust. But obviously, he’d gotten into the game they were playing because he only waited the length of a breath, and then pulled out and thrust right back in. He set a hard pace, back curved and muscles flexing as he pounded into Thor, hands tight enough that there would definitely be bruises marring Thor’s flesh when they were done.

Tony could feel Thor tensing in his arms; not trying to get away, just struggling to keep up when he couldn’t really move. He could also feel it each time Steve thrust, the power of his movements jolting both of them. Tony wondered how much better it would feel if Thor fucked fucked him, while Steve fucked Thor, Steve setting the pace and driving all three of them. All things to try at a later time, he decided, if Steve wanted to repeat the experience. Though judging by the way he was going at it, he was going to want to.

“Can you come like this?” he asked Thor.

Thor shook his head, and then nodded. “Need a little more,” he gritted out. “Harder.”

“Do you like when it hurts?”

Thor nodded again, more decisively, and Tony grinned. “Why don’t you give him a hand, Steve?” he leered. “A little pressure to...take off the pressure?”

Steve grinned wolfishly at him, immediately understanding because Tony sometimes did the same thing to him. He pried one hand off of Thor’s hip, leaving the skin pale before it began to redden, and stroked Thor’s cock once before slipping lower. Thor made a sound through his nose, half anticipation-half panic as Steve wrapped one massive hand around his balls, and Tony tightened his arms hard to keep Thor in place.

The next time Steve thrust in, he squeezed, firmly. Thor bucked in their hold, body going taut. Steve kept the pressure up and within a few more strokes, Thor was coming, spilling across the corded muscles of his belly with a strangled groan. Tony’s own cock twitched at the sight, interest renewing just as Steve was finishing, going still, buried deep inside of Thor.

Gently, Tony unwound his arms, laying Thor back down on the bed, panting. He stretched out next to Thor, head propped up on his right head, and reached out with his left to run his first two fingers through the come on Thor’s belly. It was still warm, and he scooped some up as Steve pulled out, falling onto the bed on Thor’s other side. Tony held his fingers up in front of Steve’s mouth and without any other prompting, Thor opened his mouth, letting Tony slip his fingers inside. He sucked them clean, flicking and curling his tongue to get all the traces.

He reached back down for more, brushing Steve’s fingers as he did. Tony grinned at him, a lecherous smile that Steve returned. They took turns wiping the come off of Thor’s belly and feeding it to him until he was as clean as he would be short of washing. The Tony glanced at the clock and his grin widened. They still has lots and _lots_ of time left.


	3. Chapter 3

Relaxing in the bed after having napped for a bit, Eric was a little surprised at how generous Stark and Rogers were being. With most clients, his own pleasure was an afterthought. They’d use him for a while and then figure he deserved a reward, letting him jack himself off, or if they were in a really good mood, doing it themselves. He could count the clients on one hand who let him come while they fucked him, and fewer who had given him blowjobs. There was no doubt that the work would become harder, especially as Rogers grew more comfortable with it, but Eric really wouldn’t mind having them as more permanent clients.

There was a soft chime from somewhere and Stark grunted as he woke out of a light sleep. “Break time,” he said, sitting up and stretching. “Who wants pizza?”

“We are not ordering take-out right now,” Rogers said firmly. “I picked up some stuff when I went shopping earlier.”

“Awesome. Hey, you want a shower or something?” Stark replied and it took Eric a moment to realize the question was directed at him. He clenched his ass a bit. Rogers had fucked him once more before they had taken a break. He was still loose and could still feel the come ready to leak out of his ass.

“That would probably be a good idea. En suite’s through there, and there are towels and a robe. Help yourself.” Stark slid off the bed and slipped his jeans out, padding out of the room with Rogers hurrying to follow his example, though he put his underwear on first.

Eric waited until they were gone and then got up and carefully made his way to the bathroom, trying not to leak until he was in the shower. A massive walk in shower took up a corner of the bathroom and there were towels and toiletries set out. There was even a selection of unopened toothbrushes and toothpaste. Thor looked them over and grabbed a body wash, a soft washcloth, and a toothbrush and paste, and carried it all over to the shower. The water was immediately hot when he turned it on and Eric stepped beneath the spray, sighing.

He would have loved to have taken a long shower, but knew that that wasn’t a good idea. He enjoyed it for a few minutes, letting the hot water sluice over sore muscles that would only get more sore as time passed, and then washed quickly. He scrubbed all traces of come and sweat off and then used the shower attachment to clean off of Steve’s come out of him. Satisfied that he’d gotten it all, he quickly brushed his teeth and got out of the shower. He took a quick look in the mirror, noting the marks that would darken on his hips. Probably some slight bruising, but no more than that.

A towel would have been good enough, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed back in his clothes yet, so he chosen the robe, wrapping the ridiculously plush terry cloth around him and tying the belt loosely. Then he set out to find his clients.

They were in the kitchen, hair damp from their own shower and dressed only in loose sweatpants. Loaves of a fresh bread sliced and every possible sandwich topping set out on the counters. “Help yourself,” Rogers said, handing him a plate with a smile. “Something to drink?”

“Water’s fine,” Eric replied, taking bread for two sandwiches and starting to pile them high with meat and vegetables. He’d had a bottle of water earlier, in between Rogers fucking him, but he was hungry.

“Sparkling?”

“Sure.”

Rogers cracked a bottle open and set it on the table where Stark was already wolfing down his own sandwich. He shook his head fondly and got his own drink, sitting down next to Stark. Eric finished making his sandwiches and joined them, feeling a little out of place.

They ate in relative silence. Relative only because Stark started to ramble on without leaving pauses for anyone to join in. Rogers caught Eric’s eyes and shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. Good. So Eric wasn’t expected to make conversation.

“Okay, Tony,” Steve finally said, standing and collecting all of their plates.

“Fine, fine,” Tony grumbled. “So, what’re we doing next?”

Steve made a small, thoughtful sound as he began to wrap meats and cheeses to put away. “I was thinking,” he said slowly, his cheeks reddening a bit.

“This oughta be good. C’mon, Rogers, tell us. We’ve got…” He looked around for a clock. “About ten hours left. Let’s put it to good use.”

“It might be easier to show you,” Rogers said, not meeting their eyes. “You go on ahead. I’ll be right there.”

“All right, then. Come on, tall, blond and godly, let’s go.”

~*~

Tony debated waiting for Steve before starting anything, but Steve seemed more comfortable with Tony taking the lead right now. So he pushed Thor down onto the bed, following him to kneel over Thor’s thighs and loosening the robe and sliding it over his shoulders. It left Thor’s arms trapped against his sides, but Thor didn’t really need his arms at the moment. On impulse, Tony tugged the elastic out of Thor’s hair, letting it fall free around his shoulders. He had just started exploring the differences in Thor’s muscles as compared to Steve’s, when he heard a small cough behind him.

“Hey, babe,” he said without turning around. “Ready to join us? You said you had something to show us.”

“Yes…” Steve replied, drawing the word out. “But it seems like we were thinking along the same lines.”

“Oh?” Tony twisted around.

“I want to see you ride him,” Steve clarified and Tony grinned. He’d been more than a little worried that Steve wouldn’t want any of this and now he was handling it like a pro.

“I think we can arrange that,” he grinned Thor who simply quirked his lips and inclined his head. “But what about you? You just gonna watch?”

“No, I had a different idea.” He looked past Tony to Thor. “You can handle a lot, right?”

“Yes,” Thor answered. “There’s very little I can’t take.”

Steve nodded, like he’d wanted to be reassured of that before he went on. “I want to fuck your throat while Tony’s fucking himself on your dick.”

Tony whistled low. “Goddamn, Rogers, I think I love your brain. Let’s do this.”

It didn’t take long to get everyone naked again and in position. While Tony took care of prepping himself—it was just faster—Steve arranged Thor the way he wanted. In short order, Thor was laying across the middle of the bed, head just hanging off the edge. Tony was glad he favored high beds, since it meant Steve could stand and fuck into Thor’s throat without any issues.

Tony crawled over Thor, knees on either of his hips. Thor was mostly hard, but not completely, so Tony dripped a little more lube into his hand and stroked him until he was fully erect. Then he moved up a little further, and holding Thor’s cock steady, started to lower himself. He went slow. Tony was used to having Steve’s dick in his ass, but Thor was a little bit bigger, if that could be believed.

When he was finally sitting on Thor’s hips, Tony nodded at Steve. Steve nodded back and finally stepped closer. He brushed his fingers along Thor’s jaw and Thor immediately let his head drop back, mouth falling open. He took the head of Steve’s cock in eagerly, shifting his arms above his head so that he could grab Steve’s hips. Inch by inch, Steve slid a little deeper into Thor’s throat, until he was all the way in and then he pulled back to let Thor breath before doing it again.

When Tony was sure that Steve all set, he leaned forward, holding onto Thor’s magnificent pecs and started to fuck himself in earnest. Thor groaned, the sound muffled by Steve’s cock, and he tensed beneath Tony.

As good as everything felt, as much as Tony was enjoying the stretch and fullness of Thor inside him, he was having a much better time watching Steve. When Steve really let himself go, it was a sight to behold...one that Tony didn’t get to see nearly often enough. If having someone like Thor there meant that Tony could watch Steve stop holding back, like he was now, fucking long and deep into Thor’s throat, then Tony was going to have to put him on retainer. Steve was lost in what he was doing, one hand on Thor’s cheek, the other wrapped lightly around his throat. It seemed like Steve might be developing a little bit of a choking kink. Tony grinned. He couldn’t wait to see what Steve would come up with when he got completely comfortable with this.

Steve came first, burying himself all the way down Thor’s throat. Tony could see Thor working to swallow, his hands tight on Steve’s hips. Steve stayed where he was that for a moment, Tony thought he was going to have to say something. Steve _finally_ pulled out, Thor dragging in huge lungfuls of air as soon as Steve’s cock slipped free. That was all Tony needed and he pushed himself back up and then down, faster, until he felt himself getting close. Then he wrapped a hand around around his cock and stroked until he came over Thor’s stomach and chest.

Thor groaned, bucking beneath Tony a little as Tony squeezed down on him. Steve dropped to his knees and buried one hand in Thor’s hair, supporting and lifting his head so they could both look at Tony and Tony see Thor’s face, flushed red and damp with sweat and tears. Leaning close to Thor’s ear, he whispered something too quiet for Tony to hear. But Thor nodded and uttered a hoarse, “Yes.”

“Then come,” Steve ordered. Thor’s hands immediately clamped down on Tony’s hips and he thrust a couple of times before he came, every muscle going taut and a quiet moaning slipping from his lips. Tony held mostly still, squeezing a little bit around Thor to wring every last drop out of him. He went to move off, but Steve held up a hand. “Wait, we’re not done.”

“We’re not?” Tony looked down at his cock. “Pretty sure I am.”

“Trust me, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “All right. Believe me, I have no issues staying right where I am.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but stayed where he was, still holding Thor’s head while Thor caught his breath. Finally Thor’s panting slowed, his body relaxing back into the bed. “Ready?” Steve murmured and when Thor murmured, helped him sit up, Tony grabbing for Thor’s shoulders so that he didn’t fall off. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what the plan was, so he kept himself loose and pliant, moving where Steve directed Thor, which ended up with Tony on his back, Thor still between his thighs.

“That’s fine,” Steve said and slid onto the bed, cuddling up next to Tony. “Now,” he told Thor, handing him a pillow and Thor nodded, finally slipping his cock out of Tony’s body. Quickly, Thor tucked the pillow under Tony’s hips, lifting them up. Then he pushed Tony’s legs up, spreading him wide and Tony sucked in a sharp breath as soon as he saw where this was going. Steve snaked a hand under the back of Tony’s knee, holding one of his legs up for Thor. Thor used one hand to hold Tony’s other leg out of the way, and then dipped his head down.

Tony made a strangled noise when Thor licked over his hole. Steve didn’t like doing this, and Tony couldn’t blame him because he didn’t like it either. There had been a couple of people in Tony’s past who had done this, but it hadn’t happened often. And Tony had never had anyone eat their come out of him. “Oh shit,” he breathed as Thor’s tongue swept into his loose hole. “Oh shit, Steve.”

“Take it easy,” Steve murmured, pressing himself even closer to Tony’s side and catching Tony’s mouth in a deep kiss. Thor didn’t stop, just kept licking and curling his tongue and Tony twitched, his cock getting hard again. He was going to be exhausted after this, but goddamn was it going to be worth it. Steve swallowed every sound that spilled out of Tony’s mouth, holding him close and tight.

By now, there couldn’t be much left to clean up, but Thor kept going. “Oh god,” Tony groaned, pulling back to breathe. “Oh god, Steve.”

“You like that?” Steve asked, pressing kisses down Tony’s jaw and neck.

“Fuck yes,” Tony gasped. “Fuck, I’m close. C’mon, please, please.”

There was pressure behind his balls, pressing up, and it was enough. Tony bucked, nearly twisting out of their grasp as he came. He was always sensitive when he came twice that close together and Thor immediately took the hint and pulled back, letting Tony’s leg fall back onto the bed while Steve carefully released his other one. Thor leaned forward again and Tony whined, but Thor only leaned down to lick Tony’s come off his belly.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes for a moment before turning into Steve’s embrace. “I’m done. You guys are going to kill me.”

Steve chuckled low and throaty. “We wouldn’t want that.” He looked down the length of Tony’s body. “I think we’re probably done, and he’s,” Steve tipped his head toward Tony, “isn’t going to want to move. There’s another guestroom across the hall, if you want to use it.”

Thor nodded and began easing off the bed. “I think I will, thank you.”

“I think that should be my line. I’ll see you around noon.”

Thor inclined his head and picked up his clothes and boots, slipping from the room in near silence.

“I fucking love you,” Tony muttered into Steve’s chest as soon as the door had closed.”

~*~

Steve saw Thor out to the waiting car at noon. He thanked him, which felt a little odd, but not as much as he thought it would. Tony had left his checkbook out and Steve had written Thor an extra tip. The check he wrote would have been enough for a couple mortgage payments, but after what Tony had already paid for Thor, it seemed reasonable.

Once Thor was safely away, he went back in to Tony, who had moved to their bedroom and was sprawled out across the covers. “All set?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, toeing his shoes off and joining Tony on the bed.

“And you? How are you doing?”

Steve shrugged, unsure quite how to voice his thoughts. But Tony would need some sort of answer.

“I really enjoyed watching you with him,” he said. “I didn’t expect to, at least not as much as I did. I want to do that again.”

“And the rest of it?” Tony prodded when he fell silent. “You seemed like you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did,” Steve said slowly. “I...just didn’t expect to, not like that.”

Tony rolled over, sprawling across Steve’s chest. “I didn’t see any problem with it.”

Steve’s lips thinned and then twisted, feeling shame well up in him. “I _liked_ seeing him choke. I liked watching him struggle. I wanted…” he faltered. “I wanted to see him beg,” he said, voice almost agonized. “You don’t think there’s something wrong with wanting that?”

“Not at all.” Tony leaned up to plant a sloppy kiss on Steve’s chin. “Everyone was on board with it, no one got hurt, and we all had a good time.”

There was truth behind Tony’s words, Steve knew that. But he couldn’t quite accept it for himself. “I know,” he sighed.

“Don’t get all worked up over it, babe,” Tony said. “Take some time, think about it. We can do it again when you’re comfortable with it, or never again. I had a great time, but it’s not worth upsetting you.”

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony. A lot of people thought Tony was an unmitigated ass, that he couldn’t be bothered caring about other people. But those people didn’t actually know Tony, didn’t know that he’d bend over backwards and practically kill himself for those he did care about. Steve had no doubt about Tony’s feelings and no doubt that Tony meant every word that he said with complete sincerity.

Maybe Tony was right. Maybe Steve just needed a little more time to get his head around this situation. He _had_ enjoyed what they’d done with Thor and he _did_ want to do it again. If he could put these doubts to rest, then he would absolutely want to do this again.

“We’ll see,” he said. “We’ll see.”


End file.
